


Not Tonight

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Major Spoilers, Other, gender neutral reader, super dramatic but im allowed to be i love my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: When good things happen, bad things are always fated to follow. That night Jack returned to Shady Belle was no different.





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie that I'm still sad and have written many different scenarios for this but this was requested and so I'm glad to finally officially write something for it. I love Kieran... so much.

Having little Jack back at camp was a cause for celebration and everyone rightfully agreed. Everyone was around the fire, singing songs and shouting gleefully and raising their drinks. Jack got a kick out of it all and the poor thing didn’t truly understand why they all were so excited but he went along with it. 

Of course you joined in, because well, how could you not? There was drinking and music, a cheerful atmosphere around friends and family. It was everything good in life. And as you took a quick drink from your bottle, you glanced over at Kieran who stood off to the side, watching everything. It broke your heart and you wanted to go to him, but Karen and Uncle both were pulling you by your arms and keeping you in place. 

The party continued on through the night, even long after Abigail had sent the boy to bed and nearly everyone else had taken the night off. Javier was drunkenly strumming the guitar while Karen, Bill, John, and Uncle sang to their hearts content. You finally broke away and sighed heavily, needing a walk. 

The swamps were definitely not a place to wander at night and they gave you the creeps even during the daylight, yet a nagging ache was tugging at your nerves and you felt restless. Everything was good now but that never lasted. Not in this life. You thought of Kieran and that lonely look on his face, so you headed towards his tent. 

“Kieran,” You spoke softly as you peeked inside and then froze. He wasn’t there. Your heart was hammering in your chest and a blood chilling fear gripped you tight. He was always around.

Rushing to your tent, you grabbed your gun, loaded it and started to run. You didn’t exactly know where to run, but you couldn’t even think properly. Letting your feet move on their own and just praying you were on the right path was all you could do. You had always had a soft spot for Kieran and if anything happened to him you’d burn the whole country down. 

Maybe it wasn’t just you were sweet on him. Maybe you were just in love with him.  _ Fuck _ . You should have kept him close tonight and now? Now you feared the worse to come. 

There was a commotion up ahead so you slowed and took careful steps forward. Two men were leaning over something- or someone, arguing quietly while that something under them gave muffled screams. There was no more fear as anger took over and surged through your body. 

Cocking the gun, you walked towards them and aimed. “Hello, boys. I believe you have somethin’ that belongs to me.” 

They stood up quickly, fumbling with their own weapons. You glared and pulled the trigger twice; one into the forehead of the man on the right and one into the shoulder of the one on the left. As he went down, you hurried over and kicked his gun away, stepping on his chest. 

“What do you want with Kieran? You O’Driscoll boys?” 

The man groaned and sputtered. “That ain’t none of your business!” 

There was a moment where you could have just shot him there but you laughed instead and waved the gun around. “Except, it is my business.” Your boot dug into the wound on his shoulder and he screamed. “What do you want with this boy?”

“Colm wants the rat dead! We was gonna take him to him.” He cried, gritting his teeth and kicking his legs out as if he could somehow escape. 

You frowned at that and glanced over at Kieran lying on the ground, gagged and his wrists and legs bound. “Why not just kill him here then?”

“You must not know how Colm does things.” He laughed weakly, the pressure on his chest making speaking difficult. 

Sighing, you crouched and rested your arms on your knees, lazily holding the barrel of your gun to his temple. The unmistakable expression of dread returned to his face as you boredly stared down at him, your voice as calm and soft as a gentle breeze. “Oh, I do know though. But you don’t know how  _ I  _ do things.” And you pulled the trigger, the loud ring of gunfire echoing around the swamps into dead silence. 

Straightening up, you turned and pulled out your knife, cutting poor Kieran free and helping him to his feet. He just stared at you with wide eyes but not of fear, like you hadn’t just murdered a man. And then his arms were around you, pulling you into a tight hug. “Y-You saved my life. I’d have been a dead man had you not come.”

“I know.” You whispered, softly placing your hand against his back and resting your chin against his shoulder. “I’m glad I found you when I did.”

Suddenly Dutch, Hosea, and Mrs. Adler rushed over, guns drawn and watching the two of you in panic. “What in the hell is going on out here?” 

You pulled away from Kieran and laughed, pointing towards the two dead men. “A party! Some O’Driscoll boys tried to take our Kieran away.” You must have been drunk or maybe it was the alcohol mixed with the fact that you nearly lost Kieran tonight. 

Dutch slowly nodded, holstering his weapon as he stepped back. “Good job, let's get these bodies cleaned up.” He ordered just as some of the others showed up. 

You stayed back with Kieran as they took care of the O’Driscoll boys bodies. He was silent and you finally felt all that adrenaline fade away and  _ damn _ , were you tired. Without thinking, you tried to walk away but were stopped just before you could get anywhere.

“I owe you my life.” Kieran held you back, hand holding your wrist. 

Heart pounding once more, you felt your face warm. “Good. Now stay alive because you ain’t dyin’ yet, boy. Stay close, alright?”

He smiled and nodded, following you closely back towards camp. “Yeah, alright.”


End file.
